1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, and a job issuing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-257827 discusses a method, using a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected with one another via a network, for outputting image data input by one image forming apparatus with another image forming apparatus. Such an operation is referred to as a “remote copy”.
In addition, a conventional entry and exit management system manages and restricts an entrance into an office room or office building.
In order to enhance security, an entry and exit management system issues an identification (ID) card or a password to a registered user to restrict entry into an area to only registered individuals. Such an entry and exit management system requires a person entering such an area to present or enter the issued ID card or password, and permits the person to enter the area only when information described on the ID card or the password matches previously registered ID information or password.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-342964 discusses a system utilizing the above-described conventional entry and exit management system. The system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-342964 determines, in the case of a network printing, whether a person exists in a room in which an image forming apparatus that has received a print instruction is installed, to determine whether to permit printing.
However, in the case where the above-described remote copy is performed under an environment in which an entry and exit management system operates, an area (room) in which an image forming apparatus that performs printing or outputting is installed may be different from an area in which a user who instructs a remote copy exists.
In this case, a person present in the area in which the image forming apparatus, which is an output destination of the instructed remote copy, is installed cannot be identified. For example, an outsider who has been temporarily permitted to enter the room may be present in the area. In such a case, information leakage may occur such that a print product obtained with the remote copy may be stolen, obtained, or read by the outsider.
Such a problem may occur in the case of performing a print job with an image forming apparatus from a personal computer via a network, in addition to the case of remote copy. That is, a user instructs printing from a computer in an area different from the area where the targeted image forming apparatus exists, a problem similar to the case of remote copying may arise.